


Don't Touch Me!

by Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Español | Spanish, F/M, Former Blackwatch Agent, Hot and Cold, Loving asshole, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino
Summary: “I don't have to run my schedule by you. I get a hint, I go. If you have a problem with that, there's the fucking door.”You hadn't actually expected for that comment to come out of his mouth; anger, hurt and heartbreak burning through you. Reaper tries to make it up to you the way he knew best.





	

“How dare you”, you growled, eyes narrowed, standing up from where you were seated. You could feel anger flowing through you like molten lava, fist clenched at your side.

 

Reaper scoffed, barely tossing a look your way as he moved further into your shared apartment. You had recently moved into this safe house, one of many he had acquired post-Overwatch. While he worked with Talon, he didn't necessarily work for them and refused to stay in any of their compounds. 

 

It was a fairly nice apartment, nestled in a unexceptional downtown neighborhood in Austin. It buzzed with life and culture; omnics and humans of all background intermingling. It allowed for Reaper and you to live in mild anonymity; no one batted an eye at an attractive young woman and a dark skinned Latino gentleman who preferred hoods and jackets.

 

Still, you didn't care that the volume of your voice might bring unwanted attention your way.

 

“Don't you dare Gabe”, you snapped, meeting his glowering expression as he pulled his mask off. Tendrils of dark smoke rippled off of his skin, the darkness accentuating his scars and cheekbones. Damn him if he didn't light a fire in your loin even when you were pissed. “You fucking left. You didn't say shit and you fucking disappeared! You left for dinner and then I didn't hear from you for two goddamn days. You aren't just going to walk away from this, dammit!”

 

“The hell I can't”, he snapped, agitation obvious in his voice. He was pulling his cowl off, casually walking about their apartment and placing his clothing and accessories where they went. “I  _ don't  _ have to run my schedule by you. I get a hint, I go. If you have a problem with that, there's the fucking door.”

 

You froze, obvious shock splayed onto your feature, his words hitting you like a punch to the gut. You both had a temper, both knew what to say to make it hurt but usually you refrained from going that far. You knew lashing out at him as soon as he walked in wasn't wise, but you couldn't help it. He had fucking terrified you. You thought that he had been snatched up by your former allies, former friends, and that you would never see him again.

 

You had known one another from the original Overwatch days, had even taken his side when the fighting had broken out within the organization. You had history. For him to treat your leaving as if it was as simple as ordering takeout hurt.

 

You clenched your jaw to erase the hurt on your face, lifting your head up and squaring your shoulders. Fine, if he wanted to play that game, you would play that fucking game. You ignored the heartache in your chest as you stormed off to your shared bedroom, feeling Gabriel’s eyes on you as you moved. 

 

You threw a duffle bag onto the bed, haphazardly stuffing various article of clothing and undergarments into the bag. Each toss was overly aggressive, throwing down her boyshorts and hoodie as if they were the ones that insulted her. There was no rhyme or reason to what she was grabbing, the bag filled with mismatched outfits, undergarments and several hoodies that were definitely not hers.

 

You snarled as you walked back into the living you, trying to keep Gabe away from you, pulling the duffle bag along the floor. You could still feel Gabriel’s eyes on you, but you refused to meet his gaze. You knew it would hurt too badly to feel like you were being discarded. This was the second time you had lost him and you knew that you didn't want him to see you falling apart. You stopped in front of the front door, steeling yourself with a few breaths and keeping your shoulders from sinking under the pain of it all. As you reached your hand out to grab the door knob, you felt Gabriel’s arms wrap tightly around your middle. Your face burned with emotions, anger the easiest one to grasp onto. 

 

“Leggo of me Gabe”, you growled, your hands dropping down and pushing hard against his muscular forearms. The duffel bag fell with an unceremonious ‘fwump’ on the floor and you began to struggle in his arms.  “Don't touch me!”

 

That seemed to spur him on, as he effortlessly picked you up, your almost half foot difference in height leaving your legs kicking in the air.

 

“No you want me to fucking go”, you yelled, kicking your legs wildly as he continued to walk backwards into the apartment. “I will fucking go. If you don't...if you don't want me no more, then I'll go!”

 

Your voice quivered, your tone thick as you accepted just how much the thought at leaving him hurt. The escaping emotions only increased your attempts to get away, wriggling hard against him. 

 

“Cariño.”

 

Gabe deep baritone voice purred into you ear, you quickly biting down hard on your bottom lip to keep back your whimper.

 

“Querida…”

 

You knew he could feel the shiver that passed through your body, a soft squeak barely left your lips.

 

You could feel his stubble gently graze against your shoulder, making you inhale sharply, as his lips pressed against your earlobe. 

 

“Te amo” he hummed, his sharp teeth nibbling gently on the skim, coaxing a low moan from your lips. “Mi corazón…”

 

Gabriel was slowly lowering you to the ground, your mind too focused on his mouth against your sensitive skin, moaning as he pressed rough, nibbled kisses against junction where your shoulder and neck met.

 

As your feet touched the ground, Gabe still had his strong arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you flushly against the muscles of his chest. Even beneath the pleasurable haze, you pouted with a wounded expression.

 

“No you don't”, you whined, arms crossing petulantly over your chest. 

 

He growled softly, annoyance rumbling as he squeezed you tighter against him.

 

“Cariño”, he warned, placing a hard bite where he was just suckling. “You know damn well if I wanted you gone, you wouldn't be here.”

 

She gasped, the sharp intake of air melting into a mewling moan. It held the weight of a threat but poured over you like a honeyed compliment. His arms unwrapped from around your waist, hands squeezing at your hips before inching underneath your tank top.

 

You gasped sharply, never prepared for the cold that followed his touch, arching against him, your ass pressing into his hardness. 

 

“If I didn't want you” he whispered hotly against your neck. “Then I wouldn't want to fuck you into the ground every fucking time I set my eyes on you.”

 

His word made your hips roll, your thighs clenching tightly as delicious waves of pleasure emanated from your center. His hand traveled up, his finger rolling your nipples, pinching hard to draw out a cry of pain. He laughed against your neck, repeating the action several more times and relishing in your whimpering moans.  Your head tilted back to rest on his shoulder, basking in the cool roughness of his touch. 

 

“Say it again”, you moaned breathlessly, your hand grabbing his right and pushing it down. He chuckled darkly against your ear, his hand hovering right at your waistband and drawing out a whine. “Please? Te necesito, papi...”

 

The growl that followed was punctuated by his hand pushing into your pants, his hand cupping and massaging your needy pussy through your panties. Your Spanish was minimal at best but it drove him mad when you whispered his sweet nothings back to him. 

 

“You're playing with fire girl”, he warned, biting down onto your shoulder. 

 

Your hand groped back, dragging across his hip and over his crotch, squeezing his dick through his pants. Your playful laugh morphed into a gasp, Gabe pressing up hard against your clit. You smiled as you squeezed his dick again only to feel his physical form vaporize, dropping unceremoniously onto your bed. 

 

“I hate it when you do that”, you grunt at the cloud of the man that hovered over you. “I mean do y--”

 

Gabe rematerialized, naked,pinning you between his knees, and pressing a bruising kiss to your lips. You moaned into his lips, his hands roughly tearing at your tank top, arching your back as he shoved your pants down and yanking them off unceremoniously. You whimper as his fingers yank your panties to the side, two fingers diving into your dripping wetness, your eyes squeezing shut in pleasure. Your arms wrapped around his neck, your hands finding purchase on Gabe’s back.

 

Pleasure built in your loins, your hips rolling as he plunged his fingers in and out of you. Your head was growing fuzzy; his lips, his hand, his fingers, his body. This was absolutely overwhelming your senses.

 

You twisted away, sucking in a gulp of air, a shuddering moan tumbling from your mouth before Gabe captured your lips again. He nibbled hard on your bottom lip, whispering roughly into your mouth. 

 

“Look at me”, he ordered, his fingers pressing against that bundle of nerves, catching your cry against his lips. “Belleza, mírame. Now.”

 

Your breath hitched at his tone, fighting hard to get your eyes opened despite all his ministrations. He liked to watch you beneath him, liked to watch as pleasure overtook your face, as you succumb to his touch. Your eyes locked on his swimming black irises, his gaze eating you up alive. He moved down your body, leaving kisses and nips in his wake. His mouth found your breast, his tongue circling the nub, rolling the sensitive flesh between his teeth. 

 

His finger pressed up into your g-spot again, drawing moans out of you like they were music to his ears. His gaze trapped you, not allowing you the right to look away, demanding that you let him devour you. He was stoking this fire within you, pulling softly growing moans and whimpers from you. 

 

“G-Gabe”, you stuttered, tripping over your words, watching a toothy grin spread onto his face. He was baiting you, yanking you up higher and higher in anticipation. He wanted you to beg, to ask permission to go over this edge. “P-please papi, p-p-please. L-let me cum, pl-please.” 

 

That was all the encouragement he needed, Gabe sucking your hard nipple into his mouth, tongue dancing over the bud. His fingers increased their tempo, his thumb finding your clit, pressing hard and rolling it tenderly beneath his touch. Your nails dug hard into his back, hips beginning to rock against his touch. You were too close to the edge, he was burning you alive and you were going to lose it. Your vision went blank for a minute, a long beat passing before you found yourself bucking against his, his name echoing off of the walls. 

 

You felt his fingers pull from you, leaving you achingly empty before filling you with his length. You damned him mentally, damned how thick he was, damned how good he felt and damned him for completely wiping your mind. You couldn't form words, riding the waves of this orgasm as he stroked you to a new one. All you could do was cling to him, his hips slamming into yours, the clapping sounds of your lovemaking filling your ears. You needed him closer, your legs wrapping around his waist, your arms wrapping about his neck and pulling him closer.

 

Your lips sought him out, his grunts and moans and soft word of endearment in Spanish and English dancing across your lips. You kissed him desperately, your moans intermingling as he pushed you further and further towards the edge once more.

 

Your nails dug into his back as you came again, your walls clamping down hard on him and milking him towards his own orgasm. His lips left yours as he buried his face in the crook of your neck, his thrusts getting unsteady. 

 

“Te amo”, he growled, missing and biting at you skin, softly chanting those words as prayer. “Te amo cariño, te amo mi corazón, te amo, te amo, te amo...”

 

You felt his back and waist tense beneath her touch, a growled grunt tumbling from his lips as he came, filling you to the brim with his seed. 

He dropped on top of you, arms wrapping around you as he rolled over with you. He kept one hand rested on your waist, his other hand coming up to stroke your cheek. You turned into his touch, pressing a small kiss against his thumb with a placated smile.

 

“I love you too, guapo.”


End file.
